A little history lesson
by Mallory Mirkov
Summary: A confused Fabian is taught some VERY important lessons. Contains sexual content. Don't like, don't read :3


A little history lesson

**A/N: Hello peoples! This be Mallory. **

**Sorry for looking so dead. I actually forgot about my account until a friend pointed it out.**

**As one who wants more yaoi into the House, when I was fawning over Pason story (which is A LOT like Ezria from PLL) my perverted friend asked me if I'd write her a special story of a probably never before thought and seen pairing. We had MANY weird ides (like Alfie and Mr. Sweet, Miss Andrews and Patricia, etc) until our brains created a single thought. **

**Fabson**

**Fabian and Jason**

**ERMAHGERD**

**Originally, it was a short fluffy scene but then…um…ideas and thoughts were added, suggestions and edits were included and resulted in a VERY M rated fanfiction**

**Warning: it's yaoi. It's rated M. Wadda think is gonna happen? Obviously you should know but for those who don't, it involves sexual scenes between a 20 year and a high school student. So for those who don't approve, click backspace. Okay, I you WANT to read, continue**

**Excuse all grammar errors. I blame Mario (my editor and cat)**

**This takes place between the penultimate and last episode of season 1. **

Fabian was horrorstruck

A C

In black sharpie, crisply contrasting against the white paper was a C.

Fabian prided himself on being smart. It was his thing. Like Jerome was sneaky or Victor was…creepy. A C was most defiantly NOT for an intelligent boy such as him.

Of course, it was to blame on Sibuna. They were so close to ending the whole insane mystery; he could taste the sweet victory ahead. He had been lacking time and sleep, diverting his energy towards the clues and hints. Nina had been, as nice as she was, slightly…annoying him. Sure, she was all he ever thought about but she sure took it a step too far when it came to this whole puzzle.

The bell rang above the students and there was the familiar scraping and chatter as Mr. Winkler dismissed them. Just as he got up, he heard the teacher call him

"I'd like to speak to you" responded the 20 year-old.

After the last student left, Mr. Winkler turned to a nervous Fabian.

"I see you got a 70 on the test" he said, his eyes trained on the nerd.

"Yeah, I know, I really-"

"Fabian, this is the third time. Your grades in ALL the classes are slipping. You now have mostly B's and C's and in this class, you only scraped by because of the essay we did on Egyptian mythology."

Perhaps it was a trick of the lights, but his eyes seem to darken. "I'm going to tutor you, starting today, at 6:00. You have much more potential that you showed here. Don't be late" he said, before returning to his laptop.

Nina was upset at him. They were best in the solving parts of the mystery. Fabian packed his History textbook and notebook and threw in some pens and his phone before he waited until 5 minutes to six and headed to Mr. Winkler's classroom.

The halls were devoid of any noise, only the occasional click-clack of shoes from teachers or the whining vacuum of the janitor. Blue eyes found the class was still open. Sighing he entered.

Jason was waiting for him, a chair propped up in front of his desk and even a jug of water next to him with 2 cups.

"Ah, Fabian. Please, sit" said the teacher.

Fabian flushed deep scarlet. He sounded MUCH more different. Oddly, more relaxed and slightly nervous.

"_Stupid nerves. Stop flushing" _ he said mentally, taking a seat.

"I think mostly your issue is with the people we are talking about. You keep mixing them up and failing. But I'll help you." said Mr. Winkler

"Want some water first?" he asked, just before Fabian took out a pen

"Sure" Jason began to pour some when it slipped, crashing and splashing both student and teacher with cold water.

"I'm so sorry" said Jason, the olive vest and white shirt he was wearing now damp and wet. Luckily Fabian had jumped out the way: only his blazer was soaked. Taking it off, he watched as Mr. Winkler headed over to the drawer near him and pull off his shirt and vest with a simple tug.

Oh mother of god

Fabian's eyes roamed wildly. How did he afford it in a teacher's salary, he had no clue but damn someone sure worked out. Jason's body rivaled those Fabian had often seen in Greek books. Godly pectorals and biceps, abs and a bit of hair could be seen peeking out of his pants and boxer briefs.

"Like what you see?" asked the teacher suddenly.

Jason always had these kind, chocolate tinged eyes that melted every girl into a mumbling puddle of stupid. But those eyes were gone. These eyes were dark, clouded with lust and locked on the scarlet boy sitting in front of him.

Jason smirked at Fabian.

"Pitching a tent, I see." He muttered, his voice now gruff and husky.

Fabian glanced to see he was indeed. A large bulge stood tall and proud below him.

"I see how you stare at me, Fabian. That sad little look. Those big blue eyes..." Jason paused to walk towards the door and close it, along with the binds of the windows around them, secluding them in dim darkness.

"Perhaps you don't understand it yet but you're gay" he said, ripping out the bandage.

Fabian went white as a sheet.

"Wha-wa?" he stuttered.

Jason grinned. "I take off my shirt for a second and you're already aroused. I know how you watch me in class. It's cute" he said, staring down at a VERY shocked Fabian.

Fabian pondered the possibility of his sexuality not being straight.

There was that dream about him pecking Mick in the lips

And the other day, while getting ready for gym, he had gotten the strangest feeling in his stomach while changing

His disinterest in Nina these days…

And of course, staring at Jason the second he entered class-

Oh god

He was straight all right, straight as a rainbow.

Jason pulled up a chair next to Fabian, his eyes now softer.

"It's okay…I know it's a lot to take in" he said

Fabian blinked as his Drama teacher put a finger under his chin and lifted it.

"But perhaps you would like me to help you mull it over" he said huskily, suddenly diving

Jason was, no other word for it, HOT. The kiss was rather sloppy and awkward but the spark was incredible. It was as if a firestorm had suddenly blazed to life. His pants became much tighter as a mixture of adrenaline and blood surged to pool at his semi-hard to its full glorious stone hard state.

When they broke the kiss, they glanced around themselves for a minute or two before Jason got up, pulling Fabian's arm so he got up too. Jason's own bigger erection poked Fabian's, causing him to do a double take. Mr. Winkler lifted the British geek up, both of their erections snugly sandwiched between the two. The history teacher released Fabian to place him in the table.

Ripping off his clothes, Jason paused to momentarily help out Fabian from his own. He was slightly muscular, probably from always carrying around those damned heavy books like a pack mule. Fabian groaned as Jason gently kneed his growing hard-on, which was only just barely covered with a pair of tighty whities. Fabian groaned out loud

"Just- Agh!- do it!" he groaned.

Without warning, Fabian was released of his burden.

His member was a proud 7 inches and surrounded by some hair but not much. Jason gently took tne tip in his mouth and began to suck him for all the nerd was worth

"Ah! Oh! Jason, fuck me!" moaned Fabian, his mouth agape and panting

Jason's hands went to his pants and he pulled out some lube.

"Are you ready?" questioned the teacher

"YES!" panted Fabian, as Jason lightly gave him a hand job

First he spread the lube in his hands and slowly reached to Fabian's ass and began to smear some in his entrance

The effect was instant: Fabian squeaked and jumped once, banging himself against the table and causing his dick to hit his belly with a flighty flop! noise

Jason laughed and began to prepare Fabian. First just rubbing the lube. One finger in

Another

Another

2 more

Soon Jason's entire hand fit inside. "Ready?" he asked

Jason gripped his 11 inch dick, which was throbbing and shaking red and began to press in his cock.

Fabian groaned and panted, trying to get it to go faster. His hole was being destroyed and he loved it.

Jason acknowledged this and slammed himself inside Fabian as hard as possible, wanting that delicious heat around him

Fabian groaned and gripped Mr. Winkler. With another thud, Fabian was suddenly struck right in his prostate.

"Again!" begged Fabian

Jason grinned at him.

"You're so tight…I fucking love your tight ass…" groaned the teacher, slamming into him mercilessly.

After a few more echoing thuds, Fabian began to pant even harder that he did.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna c-"

Jason wrapped a hand around Fabian and gripped him hard

"Together" whispered the teacher

With a few tugs of Fabian's penis and slams from Mr. Winkler reduced Fabian to nothing as he came, ropey strings of cum from Fabian and allowing Mr. Winkler to swallow it. He felt his ass tighten and himself emptying herself in his student's ass.

Fabian fell with a crash along with Jason.

"Ah,...that was….intense.." chocked Fabian, looking at his cock deflating

"We'll have other lessons to worry about that" muttered Mr. Winkler,kissing the boy deeply

**So….wadda think? Weird right? I haven't gotten to update cuz I'm tired and homework is piling up. So bye! Happy…whatever.**

**Reviews and rate please**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

**Bye!**

**Next up I'll do Fabian and Eddie! Till then see ya!**

**-M.M**


End file.
